The Unexpected Reality
by GinnyHarry4ever74
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happy and in love. But soon Ginny realizes that its not just the two of them anymore. She's pregnant. This story follows a teen pregnancy, Harry's cold feet, Hermione's help, and our favorite family. Read and review. It's my first one!
1. The test

The Unexpected Reality

Ginny Weasley sat back into her lover's awaiting arms as they snuggled on the hammock and looked up at the blue sky. Soon, Ginny closed her eyes and started to hum the tune she loved most from when she was little. Her mother used to sing the muggle song to her, which pleased her father much.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

Harry Potter mumbled something incoherent beside Ginny. Harry Potter was known for many things. Harry Potter was the young seeker of Gryffindor, friend to many, son of James and Lily Potter, the boyfriend of Ginny Weasley, and he happened to save the entire Wizarding World.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, lifting her head from Harry's chest and giggled at the sight of him. His dark, black hair messier than normal and his glasses crooked on his nose. Harry's emerald eyes were shut and a smile played on his lips.

"I said, 'I love you', now keep singing me to sleep", Harry squinted through his right eye.

Ginny giggled again and blushed a light shade of pink.

"I love your giggle. Giggle, giggle, never thought you were one to giggle," Harry mumbled. Ginny tried to give him a convincing stern glare.

"Why aren't you giggling?"

HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.

That was three months ago. Things happened to be different now. It wasn't just the two of them anymore. Ginny had just found out she was pregnant.

"I don't want to!" Ginny had been fighting with Hermione one afternoon.

"C'mon! You're so moody these days, Ginny!", Hermione threw down the book she was reading and placed her hands on her hips, her engagement ring to Ronald Bilius Weasley shining in the sun.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Hermione, I know plenty of times when you have been moody and I have still been there for -", Ginny continued to rant but Hermione's head was somewhere else.

"Are you listening?!" Ginny asked in harsh tone. Hermione didn't reply, instead she grabbed Ginny's hand and ran her up the stairs. Once they were in the bathroom, Hermione asked the question.

"Ginny, when is the last time you had your…you know – Ant?" Hermione asked out of breath. No wonder Ginny was so fit, there were a lot of stairs to the Burrow and Ginny's room and bathroom were on the top floor.

"Auntie Muriel?", Ginny stuck out her tongue in disgust. She suddenly giggled when she realized what Hermione was talking about. "Oh, I haven't gotten my period since…-" Ginny racked her brain for memory of the pains and special potions.

"I-I can't remember. God, Hermione, am I going stupid?!" Ginny asked suddenly worried.

"No", Hermione said rummaging through the closet till she found what she was looking for.

"Hermione…That's a potion that tests for pregnancy", Ginny said still very confused.

"Well, Captain Obvious. We're going to see if you're pregnant!" Hermione said slightly annoyed by Ginny not grasping the situation yet.

"What is that? A muggle televichle character?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, you don't have to be a muggle to know that Captain Obvious is someone who states the obvious. And it's television, Ginny! Television!" Hermione said and she shut the door behind her.


	2. Secrets are told

Chapter 2

"I can't be – no, Hermione. You don't get it!! I have Hogwarts in September!" Ginny screeched as the potion turned to blue, showing that Ginny was most definitely pregnant.

"Well, maybe you should have…I don't know", Hermione tapped her pointer finger to her chin in false forgetfulness.

"Maybe…you should have remembered the damn charm!" Hermione yelled her hands on her hips just like Molly Weasley.

"Oh! C'mon Hermione! Are you telling me there hasn't been a time when you and Ron forgot it!?" Ginny yelled back, her eyes shading a darker brown than usual.

"Yes. Ginny, Ron knows that I don't want to have a baby till we're married. So, we use the charm, potions, anything. But we don't just let it slide by!"

"Well, we didn't want to have a baby either!"

"Too late for that", Hermione snorted.

"Shut it!"

Just then they heard a bang on the wooden door.

"Who is that?!" Ginny screeched, opening the door to find Fred holding an extendable ear in his left hand. He looked up at Ginny and gave her a disapproving glare.

"You're preggers?!" Fred asked. Ginny jumped on top of him, placing her hands over his mouth.

"Shut up! Please, don't tell a soul!" Ginny whispered harshly, tears forming in the back of her deep chocolate eyes. _This can't be happening! Not to me!_ Ginny thought to herself.

"People will notice when you start to get fat!" He bit her hand. Ginny let go of his mouth and held on to her now throbbing right hand. Hermione helped her off him when George had come running up the stars.

"I got the popcorn, dear brother. Now let's listen to the lady talk!" George ran up carrying a bowl of popcorn but stopped shortly after seeing an out of breath Fred, a teary Ginny, and Hermione holding Ginny tightly to her side. "You started the party without me?!"

HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.

Ginny was scared. Her mother had just called for dinner and she knew what was going to be told at dinner. Fred obviously told George when he ran for their bedroom and she was starting to believe that it got around to most of her brothers. How did news fly by so fast?

"Oh no. What about Harry?!" Ginny paced in her childhood bedroom. Her room was plain, simple, not really what you would expect for the only girl and the youngest. It was covered in white paint and Quidditch Posters. Some Witch Weekly magazines were thrown across the floor, but that was the only indicator of it being a girl's room.

Ginny didn't even know if he wanted kids. But she was sure he didn't want one when they were still teenagers and Ginny still had a year of Hogwarts left. _What if he doesn't even want kids with __me_ , Ginny thought to herself.

She fell onto the bed and covered her head with her hands. Just then Harry decided to come in.

"Babe. You didn't hear your Mum call you for dinner?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed. Ginny felt the bed rise with his weight as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the nose.

"Harry", Ginny groaned. _Why did this have to happen? What will he think of me? _Ginny asked herself.

"Is something bugging you, love?" he asked, his green eyes filled with curiosity as his he searched hers for an answer.

_Maybe it wouldn't come up at dinner. Maybe Fred and George were nice and didn't tell anyone_, Ginny thought, hope filling her.

_Then you can find the right way to tell him. The right way to tell him so you won't lose him_, Ginny thought to herself, the thought causing a smile to grow on her face.

"There you go", Harry smiled in spite of seeing his lover begin to smile. He bent down again to kiss her lips. "I love you", he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Harry"

HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.HP/GW.

Dinner was quiet. Ginny knew something was up and she would occasionally look Hermione's way to find her staring right back.

"So…" Ginny said, trying to start a conversation. "How was everybody's day?"

"Fine" "Okay" "Could have been better" answers filled the room at once. Molly raised her eyes, finally taking them off the food in front of her. She gave Ginny a look, a disapproving one. The looks Ginny hated to receive from her parents.

"When?" was all Molly asked?

"Mum", Ginny whispered harshly. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Ginevra!"

"It's Ginny!"

"Don't 'It's Ginny!' me now Ginevra. You have gone way too far. You still have a year of Hogwarts. Do you expect to what – not go?!"

"What is everyone talking about?!" Harry asked, breathing heavily. Apparently he had been trying to get their attention but when Weasley women bicker…they bicker loudly. Her brothers were red in the face with anger as they looked at Harry.

"So you don't know?!" Bill asked sliding his chair back and standing above the table. His hand was twitching toward the wand in his pocket.

"No?" Harry asked back.

"You knocked up my bloody sister yet you don't know why this family is going crazy?!" he bellowed before he could stop himself. Silence hung over the usually loud Burrow kitchen. Bill was still breathing with anger and it seemed the other Weasley boys were ready to pounce as well.

Harry's thoughts were going crazy. His eyes flashed to a teary Molly with Arthur's arm draped over her shoulder whispering comforting words into her ear. He looked over to Ron, Fred, George and Bill. All of them looking as though they wanted him dead. Then he looked over to Ginny. Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know how to-"but she didn't get it out. Harry was gone, running up to Percy's old bedroom where people could hear the door slamming and the bellows from his mouth. Ginny shook with tears as Hermione pulled her into her arms.

"Shh. He's just scared, darling. Everything will be alright."

But it wasn't going to be alright. Was it?


	3. That Night

Ginny didn't know what to do. Tears fell down her face as she ran outside to the cold night. Darkness flooded her vision and she stumbled on a rock. She chanced a look behind her to see her family standing up, ready to chase her. She shook her head slightly. _No. I need to do this_.

She ran into the forest, her heart beating faster with adrenaline and anger. Anger at herself, her brothers, her family, Harry. It was only a few seconds that she fell sobbing, leaning against an old oak tree. A harsh breeze flew by, causing her red locks to dance around her head. She drew her knees to her chest and sobbed harder. She hid her head in her folded up knees. It wasn't that long ago. She had tried thinking back to the night it must have happened, and there was only one night. Their first.

_Of course_, Ginny sighed.

She could remember the day exactly know that she thought more about it. It was May 17th.

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

Ginny leaned against the counter and smiled as she drunk another gulp of her fire whiskey. She was watching Harry as he attempted to have a conversation with Ron. He was drunk, really drunk. Ginny couldn't help the giggle as Harry's green eyes became wider while he told his story. Ginny wasn't that drunk. She was only on her second bottle of fire whiskey.

She placed her bottle on the counter behind her and pushed herself away from it. She felt the room twirl and she leaned over, clutching her stomach.

_God. I had more than I thought,_ Ginny said to herself as she forced her body to listen and stand up straight again. She forced her way over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How much _did_ you have to drink, Harry?" Ginny slurred in his right ear. He laughed as she pressed her lips to his throat. She felt as though she was taking advantage of the fact that he was drunk but she wanted him. He had told her he wanted to wait, wait till she was out of Hogwarts at least. Ginny never understood why, but now she did. He didn't want anything to happen. He didn't want to risk her possibly getting pregnant before she graduated.

"Err...Brother right in _front _of you?!" Ron snarled. He had had a few drinks but was obviously not as drunk as Ginny or Harry. Ginny smirked against Harry's throat and kissed him once there before looking up at Ron.

"Ron… Didn't see you there", Ginny lied, smirking.

"Ha-ha", Ron laughed dryly.

This was when Hermione had found her way over, a stern look across her face. "You guys are getting way to drunk. That's it. Off to bed, everyone!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum isn't here, 'Mione. You can knock it down a pinch."

"Nope. You guys are too drunk, and I don't want to be held responsible if anything happens. C'mon Ron, off we go." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and be can dragging him off to their room. Ron had just proposed. That is what had caused this whole party for four. It was hard to believe that only five hours ago Ron had gotten down on one knee and asked those four words every witch dies to hear escape from her wizard's lips. Hermione had shrieked, cried, then finally screamed 'yes'. Ginny had shook her head and glanced over at Harry.

_When will he ask me that?_ Ginny thought to herself, but she easily knew the answer already.

_He said not until after Hogwarts_

_But that's a whole year!_

_You'll just have to wait._

_I don't want to!_

_Isn't he worth it?_

That shut Ginny's thoughts up and she gulped. Harry's eyes suddenly looked up to meet hers. Tears where in his eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. He was happy for his friends. They never thought they would have the chance when they were fighting in the battle but here they were. Happy and blubbering. A new member was in the family, a new Weasley.

He smiled at her, his lips forming that crooked smile that made Ginny's heart melt. Ginny smiled back as Ron went to go get the fire whiskey. It was time to party.

That led them here, to now. Ron being dragged off to bed, and Ginny and Harry left alone in the kitchen. The house of Ron and Hermione's was quiet, the only light was in the kitchen and it was low, slightly fading. That's when she grabbed his hand and walked him to the quest bedroom. Ginny didn't know exactly what was happening; all she knew was that she was pushed up against the wooden door, her hands working on the buttons of his shirt. His mouth on her neck, giving her kisses that made her skin feel on fire. The rest of the night was a daze of passion, steam, and the feel of his skin against hers.

The next morning when she woke up her head was on his naked chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

_He didn't want this_, was the only thought that occurred to Ginny as her chocolate brown eyes traced over his body that morning. _You took advantage of him being drunk. Of him not knowing right from wrong. From him not knowing if he wanted you or not._

But that thought disappeared as he opened his eyes. His green eyes meeting her brown ones. And he smiled. That crooked smile of his that made Ginny's heart drop. She weakly smiled back as he came in to kiss her again, pressing his lips reassuringly against hers as they went again.

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

"Now he hates me", she whispered to herself, banging her head against the cold, hard tree.

"He doesn't want you, baby", she whispered again, her trembling hand finding the bump on her stomach. "And he doesn't want me". Her body trembled as the force of those words hit her.

"And he doesn't want me", she repeated.


	4. Harry and Ron

To my readers: Wow. I love you guys for actually reading my story. I didn't think I would be on so many favorites and alerts and get reviews. But you guys did it, so I'm forever in your debt.

I know most of you find me insane for making Harry walk out and Ginny believe he doesn't love her but it was all part of me evil plan. Mauhahahahhah! cough cough. Actually it was for this chapter.

So this one goes to my readers, my best friends EVER (Pa, Liz and Addie), and Harry/Ginny shippers.

Here I go on one glass of iced tea and 2 pizza rolls (don't ask) oops. Make that one. Hey! Don't blame me! It was looking too delicious! Dang. There goes the last one. When I should be doing the not-even-half-way-finished Spanish homework in front of me. Ahhh well! Just don't tell Senor Orza.

Harry was pacing Pecy's bedroom. He was confused-too confused. Everything was fine just ten minutes ago. Ginny was up in her room upset when he- wait. Upset?

That's when it hit Harry; the one thing that bothered him-he understood it now. It was clear.

_She didn't tell you_, it was a thought. Basically a whisper in his head, put he felt the impact of the words as though it was a scream, a loud, and painful screech filled his head. Why did he have to find out by her _brothers_ that she was pregnant, carrying a baby-_his_ baby? Why did they have to be the ones to tell him he was going to be a father?

He hadn't told anyone-ever, but he used to dream of being a father, a husband, having a family, letting the Potter name continue. Before Voldemort he didn't think he would be able to have the chance. He would think of it- a little girl, long red hair flailing behind her as she ran and emerald green eyes that shone with happiness. He would mentally kick himself, telling himself he wasn't going to get there- to not waste his time with dreams that would never happen.

Then Voldemort was gone. And Harry was able to dream. Dream of Ginny, having a family, her-the little girl of his dreams, the one that looked like his mother, the one that people came over to in the store and couldn't help but smile and say, "She's so adorable. Is she yours?" Then Harry would be able to smile wider than ever and say, "Yes, she is."

This is what Harry wanted. Always and Forever. He wanted Ginny and a family. Something to call his and no one else's. So why did she keep it away from him? Why did she make it her secret-her family's secret? But she didn't tell him.

That was when Harry heard the bang of the old wooden door slam behind him.

"Harry" it was Ron, no doubt about it. The way his loud feet stomped over to the dark haired teenager and placed his hand on his shoulder. Harry felt Ron's hand rise and fall as his mate took a deep breath.

"Mate", he turned Harry to face him. He paused, his breath uneven until Harry turned to him. "I want to kill you right now."

"Maybe you should", Harry whispered.

"I can't", Ron fought a smile."Ginny would kill me."

"I thought you were mad at me", Harry raised his head so his eyes bore into Ron's blue ones.

"Don't remind me", Ron moaned, removing his hand off Harry's shoulder and fell onto the bed that was next to him. Harry watched cautiously as Ron covered his face with hands.

"You can yell, Ron", Harry sighed, sitting himself down on the bed next to Ron's lying body. "I deserve it."

"Yeah, you do", Ron said between his clenched teeth. "You're a fine right bastard, Harry Potter, and I don't know why the hell my sister still wants you."

Harry cringed at the harsh words that left his mate's mouth. "You're right", Harry sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Why did you let her go, Harry? Why did you run off? It just-"Ron stopped, finally removing his hands from his head. "It wasn't like you, Harry. To run away-to leave her. You should have seen her face when you ran away. Like you just spit on her heart. Mate, I love you like another one of my brothers. But, she's my sister. My little sister and my only one at that."

Ron stopped to sigh.

"And she has to come first", Ron closed his eyes, while he fought out the next of his words. "And if you don't fix this. I-I-"Ron sucked in a shaky breathe as unshed tears shone in his baby blue eyes.

Harry never saw him like this. "Mate-you don't have to finish. I'll fix this- I will. I can't live without her. I-I was just shocked."

"We were too when we found out, mate", Ron said.

"Yeah, but this is my-_our_ baby. Ginny's and mine. And I was the last to know", Harry looked down at his sweaty palms. Ron was his best mate but this was starting to get just a little bit awkward.

Realization swept over Ron's face. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot. I think we all did-my brothers and me", he sighed. "God. I'm really sorry, Harry. I didn't think. I just thought 'Baby sister….knocked up…best mate'" He tried to flash a smile.

Harry smiled back at the protectiveness Ron carried for Ginny. "But I am going to fix this, Ron. No matter what it takes. I need her and this baby in my life. "

Ron's eyes flashed to the bed room window and then back to Harry. He got up and made his way to the door. "You know where to find her. And oh-"he stopped in front of the door and turned around sharply to Harry. "Best go out the front door and around. Just because you and I are fine doesn't mean you still have the oldest brother and two mischievous twins downstairs that want you dead."

"Oh, yeah. Right", Harry frowned. This was too much of a mess.

"And if you ever – _ever_ –hurt my sister again. I'll make what Voldemort did look like child's play", Ron said firmly, finally leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Harry cringed. _Why the hell did he have to say that?_

His eyes turned back to the dark night that shone over the forest. In that forest was Ginny, his lover, and his baby. He smiled brightly. He had to fix this.

He just _had _to.

A/N:Ahhhh! I did it! I know its short but I'm X-tremley tired and I still haven't finished my Spanish. :P

I can't wait to post my next chapter. I already know what's going to happen – I'm just too exhausted to type it. M'kay? Kay!

Please review!

Hugs!


	5. Apologies

Hehe. It has been awhile…a long time, actually. I know I promised the next chapter fast. But, I had some problems…...the main problems consisted around the fact that it was summer and I have 3 weeks left to school. Hehe, bad excuse…yes.

My two friends, Addie and Liz are sitting beside me, pissing me off about Liz's ex. They are planning ruining his life…yet she dumped him. sigh Okay, whatever.

So here we go: Chapter Five

Harry had heard her before he saw her. Her silent sobs had filled the forest with grief. Harry's heart ached as he remembered that he had caused those sobs. He slowly turned to his left, frightened of what he would see.

It was Ginny- his Ginny. Her hair falling in front of her face as tears poured down her cheeks. He could see the pain he had caused sketched on her pale face and he felt horrible. He should be happy – thrilled. He never thought he had a chance for a family when Voldemort was still around. But Voldemort was gone and the woman he was carrying a baby – his baby. His Ginny and his baby. Part of Harry was in her stomach right now-part of his parents, grandparents; the family he always longed for was in this girl.

"Harry", Harry looked up to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes searching his emerald green ones. Harry didn't know what to do – or say, but he knew what he wanted to do-and at the moment it seemed like the right thing- and he did just that. He closed the space between them and sat down next to her. Her knees were curled up into her chest and her hands were grasping the knees so tightly they looked almost deadly white. Tears began to fall out Harry's own eyes.

_Don't cry,_ he thought to himself. _Look at you, Harry Potter, the one who defeated the Dark Lord?? Don't cry, don't cry!!_

The tears wouldn't stop as they fell down his face. He couldn't say anything. It hurt to open his mouth, it stung.

"Ginny", he managed after a few silent moments. He took in a shaky breath, and tried to force a smile. He instantly regretted it. Ginny didn't smile back, instead she tore her wary gaze of him and back onto the solid ground ahead of her.

"I'm sorry", was all she could say. It was spoken in whisper, ever so faint. Harry shook his head before she even broke off, her voice crackling just a smidge.

"Don't be-", he started. Then he thought. He had to choose his words wisely. "Gin-Ginny, it's not your fault and-and it's not mine either." A puzzled expression came across Ginny's face and she looked ever so innocent. Her forehead creased as she thought where he was going with this conversation.

"This baby, it didn't get here-in your belly- just because of you – and I didn't do it alone too. "

Ginny finally spoke, "So, you're saying that we both take the blame?"

"No-I mean, yes-but don't see it as blame. Blame sounds bad, sounds like we did something dark and evil", he smiled, watching the puzzled expression flee from Ginny's face. "Instead", he continued. "See it as we made-created this masterpiece – a baby. A baby, Gin." He may have sounded cheesy but he didn't mind, he was comforting Ginny and himself and he was feeling so much better already.

She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ginny", Harry became serious. "I shouldn't have run. It was stupid-_ I_ was stupid."

"Then why?"

"They knew, Gin. They all knew before me and it's _my _baby", he sighed and reached his right arm across over her shoulders and brought her into his chest, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your opinion matters the most, Harry. I wanted to find out the right – perfect way to tell you", Ginny frowned, nuzzling her head deeper into his toned chest. "I was hoping my brothers wouldn't say anything so I could by time to find out that perfect way to tell you."

"Just hearing your voice telling me of our baby", he felt her smile in his chest at his use of the word 'our'. "It being our secret I have had to keep so many secrets in my lifetime, Gin. But this would have been the best secret. This would have been my favorite secret."

"Well, Hermione had helped me figure it out…muggle style-", she sighed.

"I should have guessed that", Harry smirked, interrupting Ginny.

"Haha", Ginny laughed dryly. "Anyway, Fred and George were outside and then they, the blabber mouths that they are, told everyone else-", she sighed, finally unclenching her left hand to rake it through her long, red locks. He took his chance and held that hand, rubbing smooth circles on the back of her hand.

"My point is, I should have told you first. I-I just wasn't thinking properly", she smiled ever so faintly as he continued to rub circles on a small patch of freckles.

"It is okay, Gin. We _will _get through this. I love you", he squeezed her body lightly to his for a moment. "I love you _and_ this baby – so much."

Ginny smiled as she swiftly moved her hand from out of his to place on her slightly swollen belly, "I know, Harry. We love you too."

Harry smiled brightly; looking into her eyes and watching her deep brown eyes flicker to his lips. He knew what she wanted, and it happened to be what he wanted too. Their lips met in a kiss and Harry felt her smiled against his lips. It was a light, small kiss, but it was filled with so much emotion. So much love, so much passion.

He seemed to forget, as he kissed Ginny again, the room inside of many protective and infuriated Weasleys waiting for him.


End file.
